


The Time We Have

by Rosalee_TAL



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_TAL/pseuds/Rosalee_TAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning with the immediate aftermath of the destruction of Ziost, this is a series of 'snapshot' style stories continuing the exploration of the relationship between the Wrath and Lana Beniko, in the time leading up to Darth Marr's encounter with the Eternal Fleet in Knights of the Fallen Empire.</p><p>I may be taking liberties with the timescale, but I have imagined this period to be about 3-4 months, for the purposes of the story.</p><p>Follows 'Delicate Entanglements' and 'Holocalls and Other Things'. Chapter lengths will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life's Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> 3638 BBY (late) - Revan is defeated on Yavin IV  
> 3637 BBY (early) - Vitiate destroys Ziost.  
> 3637 BBY - Darth Marr's taskforce encounters the Eternal Fleet

_“I have decided that life is more…..interesting with you in it. If you wish to keep railing against me, then so be it. Your interference changes nothing. When I am finished here—when every life on this world has been exhausted—I want you to be alive. To know that I succeeded. Goodbye.”_

Vitiate’s ominous final words to Valanthra played on a continuous loop in her mind as she made her way through the Vaiken Spacedock crowds, many immediately moving out of her path in a show of respect as she passed. She had just parted with Vette and Lieutenant Pierce, sending them off to complete tasks of their own. But she—she had a meeting to attend.

Valanthra took a turbolift to the correct level and walked briskly to the allotted operations room.

Lana looked up from a monitor as she approached. “I take it you’ve heard about Ziost?” she asked by way of a greeting.

Valanthra nodded in affirmation. “Yes—I saw it for myself from the orbital station as it happened. Jaesa was most overcome, and she usually relishes destruction.”

“It was a complete blur” Lana responded. “Once I gave the order to evacuate, we tried to extract as many personnel as we could. When you consider so much about the situation was out of control, I’d say we did alright.”

“And Master Surro? Have we discovered anything useful from her examination?”

“No, nothing concrete. In fact, she has now been returned to the Jedi for rehabilitation. It was decided to not bother using more…..invasive methods after all.”

“Oh? Theron will be most pleased with that turn of events” mused Valanthra.

“I expect he will—at least his guilt will be tempered somewhat.” 

A terminal panel beeped. Lana walked over and began to tap on its buttons.

“Our former Emperor Vitiate is stronger now. The truth is that Sith Intelligence is in complete disarray. It’s all falling apart.”

Valanthra attempted reassurance. “It’s a reasonable setback to be sure, Lana—but that doesn’t mean it’s all over, not even close.”

Lana looked over the chair that had once been occupied by her former master.

“When Darth Arkous first asked for my counsel, I considered turning down his request. I wanted knowledge and understanding, not a place in the hierarchy. But, of course, that’s where I happen to be now.” She paused. “I certainly don’t take the responsibility lightly. Whatever comes my way, I can and will deal with it.”

“Lana, I have no doubt on that score. I’ve seen what you’re capable of—we have worked together long enough. I know you won’t disappoint, whatever role or position you are given in service to the Empire.”

“Thank you, my lord. I appreciate your support—so freely given, as always” she replied. “Especially after Ziost’s destruction, putting an end to the threat Vitiate poses feels like an impossible task. But—I don’t believe it truly is impossible. Even if it were, we couldn’t sit idle, we at least have to try. A sentiment I know you would share.”

Valanthra grinned as she raised one eyebrow. “Wait—is that….. _optimism_ I detect?”

Lana smiled back. “It would appear that way. Imagine that, after all that has happened.”

“Anyway” she sighed, before inputting final commands into the terminal. “The Republic are licking their wounds, same as us, but they show no signs of giving up just yet. And they are hardly our only concern.”

“Yes, indeed” agreed Valanthra, folding her arms. “Once again, there is much work for us to do.”

Lana appeared to hesitate for a brief moment, adjusting the sleeves of her tunic before she spoke.

“Where will your work take you next?” she asked eventually.

“Actually, nearer to home for once” replied Valanthra. “I’ll have a lot of work to do out of Kaas City—and in addition some brief trips away from the capital—but staying mainly grounded for a time. The crew will be pleased with the temporary scale-down. Vette has been trying to talk me into getting an apartment in the city, and I think she might have the right idea.”

Lana looked pointedly at the warrior for a long moment.

“You know—I’ve been thinking” Lana said, turning to properly face her. “It’s events like this—witnessing such utter devastation on an unprecedented scale—that make you re-evaluate what is most important, which passions you draw the most strength from. Life is too short—as they say. Perhaps it really is best to take happiness when and where you can find it after all.”

Valanthra swallowed as a brief silence took hold.

“But, I suppose I should get on with looking after the security of the Sith Empire, unless……unless there was anything else you wished to discuss?”

The seconds stretched out between them once again. Valanthra felt her heart beat a little faster.

“Anything you need, Lana—anything at all….” she said as evenly as she could manage.

Lana slowly moved around the table, coming closer to Valanthra until she stood mere inches from her—then lifted her face until her copper eyes looked directly into the warrior’s blue ones.

“ _Anything_ I need…?” she murmured, placing her hands on Valanthra’s gold chest plate before leaning upwards and pressing her lips against the warrior’s in a soft kiss that soon deepened. Feeling a little light-headed—but very far from complaining—Valanthra returned the kiss with equal fervour, putting one arm around Lana’s waist to pull her in even closer.

After a moment, Lana pulled away. “That will do— _for now_ ….” she said, smiling. She moved to walk out of the room, but then stopped and turned back to face the warrior, holding her gaze.

“Be well, my love.”

Valanthra stared after Lana as she backed up, spun on her heel and walked away.

_Well now._

She stood there for a moment longer, before smiling broadly to herself and moving off to go and see whether Vette and Pierce had finished their errands. She located the Lieutenant relatively quickly, his bulky frame clad in his custom armour standing out from the Imperial fleet crowds. He inclined his head deferentially at her approach.

“All done m’lord. The Fury’s restocking is taking place as we speak.”

“Good” she replied, glancing around. “Do we have Vette back yet?”

“You do now!” sang the Twilek as she sauntered up behind them and clapped Pierce on his back. “Are we done?”

“I believe so. Let us return to the ship and finish preparations. We will go to Korriban and then on to Dromund Kaas—we leave in one hour.”

“Great!” exclaimed Vette as they moved off. “That leaves plenty of time for that wager with Pierce I’ve got going!”

“What is it this time? Do I even want to know?” chuckled Valanthra, shaking her head.

Pierce grinned. “Why do you persist in testing me, Vette? You can’t win, you know that right?” he declared, as he suspended the slim Twilek from his forearm, raising her up in the air as they both laughed.

The trio made their way over to the turbolift, got in and punched in the Fury’s docking location. As they exited the lift and approached the hanger entrance, Valanthra’s datapad sounded to indicate an incoming mail message. She let the others walk on ahead, then pulled it out, and looked at the screen.

_Message received:_

_So, I forgot to ask—now that we both will be operating out of Dromund Kaas for a time, when are you coming to see me?_

_Lana._


	2. Alone At Last

“Welcome home, Lord Wrath.”

Valanthra nodded at the Dromund Kaas spaceport staff as she passed. Vette, Jaesa and Captain Quinn walked beside her, whilst Lt Pierce and Broonmark remained behind to unload some equipment from the Fury’s storage.

“Nice to see the weather hasn’t changed!”

She smiled down at the Twilek, as they all walked through arrivals. “You wouldn’t have it any other way, Vette.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I almost miss Tatooine.”

“Who would miss that dustball” said Quinn, a pained expression on his face. “Too dry and too hot for any _normal_ individual.”

“Oh I might have known you wouldn’t like the sun. Or heat. Or anything _nice_ and _fun_ …”

“If you say so, Vette.” He turned to Valanthra, who was smiling and shaking her head at her companions’ continued verbal sparring. “Shall I arrange transport to the city, my Lord?”

“Yes, please do, Quinn. I’m keen to see the results of your efforts. And I have been summoned to a meeting by Darth Marr—a holocall came through just as we landed.”

“Well, in that case, what are we waiting for?” cried Vette. “Let’s not keep Darth Spikes waiting!”

\--------------------------------------------

An hour later, they had all made it to the new stronghold in Kaas City. 

“Well, this looks pretty good!” exclaimed Vette appreciatively, as she wandered through the first few rooms.

“Yes” nodded Valanthra, following in her wake. “Yes it does.”

“What made you finally give in to my poking to get one?” asked Vette.

“Well, we will be based from home for a while, and it just seemed like the right time. Several reasons really.”

Vette grinned and waggled her finger at the warrior. “I don’t suppose one of those reasons has blonde hair?”

Valanthra almost snorted. “As always, dear Vette, you see right through me” she replied, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

“My Lord” called Quinn as he walked up behind them. “If I could show you the medical bay next.”

They moved upstairs and through the communal area, closer to what was to be Valanthra’s personal quarters. Quinn entered a reasonably sized room off to one side of a further open area. Monitors and workstations lined the walls.

“The centrepiece—a full-immersion Kolto tank, which I have procured especially for you, my Lord” he said, gesturing in its direction.

“It’s impressive, Quinn. You have outdone yourself once again.”

He nodded. “Thank you, my Lord.”

Valanthra had forgiven him for his betrayal some time ago now, but the Captain still seemed to think he had something to prove. He always would, she supposed.

“Well—as welcome an addition as it is, let us hope that I never have need of it. Or any of us, for that matter” she mused, looking up at the tank.

“Indeed, my Lord.”

She checked a few other rooms, pleased to see all were almost complete. Back downstairs, she caught up with Vette and Jaesa again.

“I suppose I should leave for the meeting, or I’ll be late” she told them. “Jaesa—if you could run that errand for me.”

“Of course, Master” nodded Jaesa, bowing slightly. “And may I ask—when I am done, may I have your leave to go out for the evening? I wish to see what the city has to offer in the way of…. _entertainment_.”

Valanthra smiled and gave her assent. She was well used to the young apprentice’s ways by now—encouraged them in fact. “Permission granted, Jaesa. Return when you wish.”

“Thank you, Master.” Jaesa moved off towards her own room.

“Right, I really must be off. I…..may or may not be back tonight.” Valanthra made for the lift and pressed the button to open the doors.

“Toodles!” winked Vette, waving after her. “You have fun now!”

\--------------------------------------------

The general operations room was a hive of activity, despite the relatively small numbers of personnel Darth Marr had brought with him from his own staff. Images of the now devastated planet Ziost played on large wall mounted monitors, serving to remind all present—if that was even needed now—how the Empire had been most emphatically abandoned by its former leader.

Lana sat in one of the high backed chairs at the table in the centre of the room, observing a heated discussion between Darth Marr and an individual who had attended without being formally invited. An individual now clearly making Darth Marr regret his decision to not hold the meeting safely in his own offices.

“Ravage, must you always try my patience?” intoned Darth Marr. “You were not actually invited to this small briefing, if I may remind you. The Sphere of Military Defence is my remit, and mine alone.”

Darth Ravage raised his chin defiantly. “I do not care, Marr. I am a Dark Council member, same as you, and what happened on Ziost—and indeed what happens next—concerns us all! I will be staying.”

“Evidently” rumbled Marr, folding his arms across his broad chest, his distinctive spiked shoulder guards shifting with the movement. “You also seem to like telling me what I am already aware of.”

“Anyway, I desire to speak to the Wrath. She was actually present on Ziost.”

“Unsurprisingly, I know that, Ravage. I did actually speak with her myself when she was there after all. As did Minister Beniko, who liaised with her planet side.”

“Your precious creation—this fledgling ‘Sith Intelligence’—is in a perilous state though, Marr.” He glanced over at Lana with no small amount of disdain. “Ziost was a mess. No thanks to your _subordinate_ here.”

Lana remained silent, watching the exchange between the two Dark Councillors.

“If it wasn’t for Minister Beniko’s prompt evacuation of the remaining personnel, we would be in an even worse state than we are now.”

“I suppose that is true” huffed Ravage. “The Republic have not fared any better at least. That is something.”

“Indeed” replied Marr.

“How much longer will we have to wait? Is the Wrath on her way?” asked Ravage as he leaned back in his chair, signalling his impatience—if it wasn’t already painfully obvious—by drumming his gloved hands on the table.

“She landed at the spaceport almost two hours ago. She had some business to attend to, but I assume she is on her way to us now” said Marr, looking to a nearby analyst for confirmation.

“She is enroute, my lord” came the swift response.

Over on the other side of the large table, Lana inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. A friendly face at last. Not that she couldn’t keep her composure in the face of a prominent Dark Council member, even several of them at once—but this particular face was one she was looking forward to seeing more of in the coming weeks. She started to wonder how the apartment fitting was going—a fine idea indeed, and a revelation that had added weight to Lana’s decision to finally embrace this. _Them_.

As if in answer to her thoughts, her datapad beeped to indicate a new mail had been received. She picked it up and scrolled to the message, smiling to herself when she saw who it was from.

_That’s the stronghold coming together nicely. Helped along by the diligent preparation ahead of time by Captain Quinn of course—thanks to him I think we are almost there_.

She typed back: _That’s good to hear. You are apparently on your way to the meeting_?

_Yes, I am walking over now. Please tell me Ravage isn’t there_.

Lana suppressed a smile, then tapped a response. _Yes, I’m afraid he is. And he is rather keen to speak with you_.

_Oh of course he is. He’ll have to join the queue though. Besides, there is someone else I would much rather talk to_.

_Oh really? And who could that possibly be?_ Lana typed, feeling a familiar heat start to spread through her chest.

After a few seconds the reply came back.

_Well—she is much better looking than Ravage for a start. And to be honest I would like to do much more than just t------_

“Minister Beniko – I have that report for you” said an approaching agent, instantly tearing her attention away from the mail exchange. Lana reflexively turned over her datapad, placing it face down on the table, then thanked him and took the new one he held out to her—all the while hoping she wasn’t blushing _too_ furiously.

Marr’s analyst put his hand up to his earpiece, nodded, then turned to his master. “The Lord Wrath is in the building, my Lord.”

“Excellent. We can begin shortly” replied Marr, before walking over to another staff member and issuing further commands. Meanwhile, Ravage mumbled angrily at his datapad.

Lana had already sensed Valanthra’s arrival. Possibly the others had too, but due to the potent bond shared between the two Lana felt it tenfold—a low murmur steadily increasing in magnitude as the warrior got closer to her destination. Her power had always preceded her in this way.

A salutation came from the corridor outside. “My lord Wrath, welcome.”

Valanthra entered the room, causing most of those present to look her way and nod in respect. She, however, appeared to be primarily interested in making immediate eye contact with Lana, seeming to sense exactly where she was sitting. Lana smiled, and the warrior began to make her way over—only to be swiftly intercepted by Darth Ravage, who had leapt up from his seat at her appearance.

Lana watched as Ravage pulled Valanthra aside and began to talk animatedly to her in hushed tones. Or rather, at her. Her face was the very picture of attentiveness and deference, in contrast to her thoughts, which she now freely communicated to Lana.

_He won’t shut up_.

Lana hid a smirk. _You’re doing so well though_.

“Ah, Wrath, you are here. Shall we begin at last?” interrupted Marr, acknowledging her arrival.

Valanthra nodded, clearly eager to be free of Ravage—but she need not have worried, as the Dark Councillor had chosen to announce his departure.

“I’ll be going, Marr. I’ve achieved what I came for” he said, as he swept out of the room.

Lana glanced at Darth Marr and then Valanthra, both of them staring after Ravage.

“Dare I ask…?” said Valanthra, raising an eyebrow at Marr.

“No, I wouldn’t if I were you.” Marr shook his head and emitted a deep sigh of frustration, before motioning to Valanthra to sit at the table. The warrior moved round to take up a seat beside Lana, throwing the back of her armoured coat out behind her as she sat down.

“So. Ziost” began Marr. “Where will the Emperor lead us next?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour later and their discussions were interrupted by the distinctive sound of a priority holocall.

“My lord” called an analyst, turning to Darth Marr. “It’s for you.”

Marr stood up. “I think I know who that might be. We will finish here for now.” He moved off to the adjoining chamber.

Lana stood up, collecting her things. Valanthra followed suit, and they both moved towards the door.

“Have you any plans for the evening? More interior design perhaps?” Lana asked, smiling.

“Oh no, I leave most of that up to Jaesa and Vette—they have such an eye for it, and they know what I like. So……no, I have no plans.”

“Well” replied Lana, stepping closer. “Since you are at a loose end, would you like to spend some time together? Alone?”

“This may be the understatement of the galaxy, but—I would like that.”

Lana beamed up at her. “No time like the present I suppose. Follow me then.”

But—

“Wrath, I require a further word with you. Would you stay for a moment?”

Valanthra looked back to Darth Marr, who had apparently finished his call. Lana felt her brief flash of frustration, gone as quickly as it had appeared.

“Of course, Marr” the warrior responded, before turning back to her, offering up a slight shrug by way of apology.

_It’s okay_. Lana pulled out her personal datapad. “I’ll send you the directions to my apartment. Come when you can.” She took one last look at Valanthra, then left to head home.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A short while later, and Lana was back in her apartment office. She had unclasped her cloak and removed her gloves, and sat with a datapad in one hand and a soft drink in the other. Although, she wasn’t really in the mood to concentrate. Smiling to herself, she leaned back in her chair.

Another half hour passed, before her door security finally buzzed through.

“Minister Beniko—the Lord Wrath is here. Shall I send her up?”

“Yes, please do. Oh, and when she visits in the future, you may allow her entry automatically—no need to ask me.”

“Certainly, my lord.” A ping of static ended the call.

Of course, Lana had already felt Valanthra’s arrival, as she always did. She adored being able to feel the warrior coming even before she saw her—and now there was a heady mix of power and _raw need_ rolling off Valanthra in waves. Lana struggled to maintain her composure, but then realised that really didn’t matter anymore.

“I’m so sorry” Valanthra said as she walked in the door and up to the desk. “That was just typical.” She sat down in a nearby chair, then unclipped and pulled off her gauntlets, placing them in front of her.

“You’re here now though.”

“Yes, yes I am.” They both smiled.

Lana stood up and came around to perch on the edge of the desk. “What did Darth Marr want to talk about? Or are you sworn to secrecy?”

“It would be a strange day if I knew something the head of Sith Intelligence didn’t” she chuckled. “But no, it doesn’t need to be a secret. He just wanted to know more of my thoughts about Vitiate—what he said and what it all meant.”

“He is toying with us.”

“That too” replied Valanthra, tugging a sleeve back into place. “I think Darth Marr believes that I have a ‘unique understanding’ of what our former leader thinks and wants. I’m just as mystified as the rest of you.”

“You were special to him” Lana said. _You’re special to me_ , she thought immediately after.

“Yes, I may have been favoured by him once. Or so I thought—so we all thought. I served him so faithfully, but none of that matters. The last words he spoke to me keep circling round and round my mind, interrupting any other thoughts I might dare to have.” Valanthra looked downcast for a moment. “We’ll need to find and confront him in time but, for now—even just for a short while—I would like to forget about it all.”

Lana looked at Valanthra, sensing her weariness, and feeling an even stronger surge of affection for this warrior of hers. _Of hers_. She smiled softly. “I just might be able to help you with that.”

Lana slid off the desk and moved beside Valanthra’s chair. Then she turned slightly and gently sat down in the warrior’s lap, with both her legs off to one side—before sliding her left arm around Valanthra’s shoulder.

“This seems pleasantly familiar” offered the warrior, and Lana felt the brief melancholy lift. Her free hand smoothed one of Valanthra’s chest plate straps.

“It does? Imagine that.” She looked at Valanthra for a long moment, then leant slowly forward to press her lips against the warrior’s in a soft kiss, which was swiftly returned. She felt Valanthra’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. As the kiss deepened, Lana slid her hands upwards until she held the warrior’s face, lingering there a moment before moving round the back of her neck and up into her hair. Valanthra immediately let out a soft contented sigh—and Lana, recalling how the warrior had _definitely_ liked this before, threaded her fingers further in. She shook the inky black waves loose from their tie, allowing several pins to fall to the floor.

“ _Lana_ ……” breathed Valanthra appreciatively, as she started to gently kiss down the warrior’s neck, tracing the blood red Sith tattoos that snaked down under her collar.

Valanthra’s hands left Lana’s waist and deftly unclasped the belt on her tunic, tossing it to the floor. Lana moved to return the favour, but after fumbling for a while on in the intricate clips and buckles of Valanthra’s heavy armour, decided she would have to slow the momentum and admit defeat.

“Damn this armour!” she exclaimed in mild frustration. “How on earth are you supposed to remove it?”

Valanthra smirked. “I’m terribly sorry, have I been inconsiderate? Perhaps I should add that to the criteria list when Vette next goes out to source new armour for me—‘how easy is it for Lana to remove’?”

“Don’t you dare” Lana smiled.

“And in my defence, I had no idea the evening would turn out like this” said Valanthra, feigning innocence.

“Perhaps I should send you a memo next time? Would you prefer that?”

“Good idea—I would indeed. Then I can plan my attire accordingly. Select something with less buckles obviously, that should be a priority. And maybe---”

Lana kissed Valanthra hard to silence her, soon pushing her tongue needily into the warrior’s mouth. Then, after a moment, reluctantly drew back a little.

“Vala, I wonder—are you going to stop talking?”

Valanthra smiled, her blue eyes roaming over Lana. “I can be persuaded” she breathed. “What’s in it for me?”

“I thought it would be rather obvious by this point, but let me be completely clear. The sooner you stop talking, the sooner I can get you somewhere more.......comfortable and _finally_ out of that armour” Lana murmured, softly kissing her again.

“Well in that case, I’ll endeavour to be quiet more often.”

“Now that would be something” replied Lana, as she stood up, took Valanthra’s hand and motioned for the warrior to follow her.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of fluff that I felt like writing.

Early morning on Dromund Kaas. The capital city was still sleeping off any excesses from the night before, whilst the omnipresent rain continued to lash against apartment windows and other buildings. But of course, those native to the planet were well familiar with the inclement weather—hardly took any notice of it in fact—the heavy precipitation punctuated by cracks of thunder acting as part of Kaas’ background ambience.

Lana came to, slowly clawing her way to wakefulness as if she were wading through treacle. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the haze of sleep. She turned slightly—carefully, so as not to disturb the woman still dozing beside her—and glanced at the chrono on the side table.

0500\. _Still early—good_.

She turned back, still lying on her left side, and propped herself up on her elbow to look at her companion.

It had been a…… _vigorous_ night, she mused—of course their first since that evening on Yavin IV some weeks prior. All that locked up emotion and longing, the constant ‘ _will we, should we?_ ’—now finally able to be released via some rather feverish love-making. No wonder, really. She blushed a little as she smiled to herself.

She gazed at Valanthra’s sleeping form beside her. She lay on her right side, facing Lana, with her left leg drawn up and the right straight down the bed. Her hands were under her pillow, and her hair spread out behind her. The bed sheets had pooled down around her lower limbs, exposing most of her lean, toned curves in all their olive-skinned glory.

_She is so…..beautiful_.

After a moment, Lana reached down to pull up the sheets to cover them once more—the movement causing the warrior to stir awake despite its gentleness.

Their eyes met.

“Hello” murmured Valanthra, still obviously drowsy.

“Hello to you too.”

The warrior then smiled softly, and pulled Lana into a close but comfortable embrace, gently caressing her lower back and nuzzling her hair. Lana kept one hand tucked between her and Valanthra’s upper chest, and ran the other down the side of her waist and the curve of her hip. They remained this way for several minutes, each savouring the warmth of the other, and the unspoken, inspiriting potency of their affection.

“What time is it?” Valanthra eventually asked.

“It’s still early. Too early to require leaving a warm bed and getting on with the duties of the day at least.”

Valanthra sighed gratefully. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.” She then paused, and Lana could feel the warrior’s rising amusement.

“Well, that and the sounds you make when I---“

“Alright, alright—you’ve made your point” interrupted Lana, trying but immediately failing to supress her own laughter, then settling for a playful slap on the warrior’s arm. “You could try not to be so smug.”

“What can I say? I’m just good at so many things.”

Lana smirked. “Yes—yes you are. Apart from being quiet, of course.”

“Something for me to work on, then. Especially when it garners such….. _rewards_ as the events of last night.”

“I’m so glad you approve” Lana teased.

“I would do nothing else” replied Valanthra, as she pulled Lana even closer against her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Lana was once again struck by how someone so strong, powerful and at times, _intimidating_ could be capable of such tenderness—but, she was far from complaining at this precise moment. She never would.

After a short while, it was clear that Valanthra had dozed off again, her regular rhythmic heartbeat and her warm embrace coaxing Lana into a similar state.

As she drifted off, she recalled how they—or rather, she—had parted ways after the last time they had shared a bed. Yes, Lana thought, this _is_ my own apartment we are in on this occasion of course, and different circumstances to boot—but this time, _I’m not leaving her_.


	4. Fear of Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This turned out a bit longer than I was expecting. I thought about splitting it up into two but decided to leave it as it is._

Pain, nothing but searing pain, like a hot, twisting blade.

Noises, voices all around her, snatches of conversation—everything sounding like it was underwater.

_“We have to…….medbay……emergency……”_

_“Hang on in there…..”_

_“……explosion…..Republic……remote detonation….”_

_“…..had to pick her up……floating in space…”_

_“Yes, Minister.…..critically injured……..stabilising her now….”_

Sleep.

**********

 _2 hours earlier_.

“I don’t like this, m’lord. Don’t like this one bit” growled Pierce, tightening his already vice-like grip on his blaster rifle. “It’s too quiet.”

“Yes, it is” replied Valanthra, her brow furrowed in suspicion.

They were there at the behest of Darth Marr and Intelligence, who had received a request for a meeting with the Wrath, claiming to have some interesting information for her ears only—and wishing to meet on neutral ground on a small space station at the edge of core world space.

 _“They only want to speak to you”_ Lana had said. _“We’ve verified what we could about the source. Everything checks out from our end so far.”_

_“Very well—I’ll take the crew and we’ll see what they want.”_

_“This could lead us to a significant breakthrough in the search for our former Emperor. But that being said, there are some rather unusual elements to this. It should be fine, but please be careful.”_

_“Always.”_

And here they now were.

Valanthra strode forward from the airlock, her lightsaber in her hand but as yet unignited. Pierce, Vette and Broonmark followed at her side, with three Imperial soldiers making up the rear. Quinn and Jaesa had remained behind on the Fury at Valanthra’s instruction, in case anything were to go wrong. Yes, things seemed to have checked out, but she wasn’t taking any chances. Not in the current political climate.

The party continued to walk through the station, before eventually coming to a moderately sized open room, filled with numerous boxes and shelves and other assorted cargo. They paused on the threshold.

“Uh, hello?” ventured Vette.

No response.

“Perhaps we’re here first” offered Valanthra. “This may be a good thing.” She entered the room, the rest following in her wake.

“There’s nothing here, my lord, nothing and no-one” called one of the soldiers. “Just useless empty crates and boxes.”

Pierce frowned and shook his head. “Something’s definitely off here m’lord. I say we call this a bust and head back to the ship.”

No sooner were the words out of Pierce’s mouth, then loud warning alarms began to sound throughout the station.

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT. SUGGEST IMMEDIATE EVACUATION>

“What the….”

The blast doors suddenly slammed shut behind them.

“Great!” exclaimed Vette, as Pierce ran over to the door control panel, finding it unusable.

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT. THREE MINUTES REMAINING>

“Aww kriffing hell!” he shouted, hitting the panel repeatedly with the flat of his hand. “That’s not a lot of time!”

“How are we going to get out?” cried Vette, her eyes wide with panic.

“A bloody trap!” yelled Pierce over the noise. “Should’ve known it was too good to be true! Probably the bloody Republic no doubt!”

Valanthra closed her eyes, trying to find a centre in the chaos. There was only one thing she could do.

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT>

“I’m going to lift the door. Everyone be ready to slip underneath when I say so. Then head to the ship, and take off.”

“Okay, but what about you?” asked Vette, clearly not happy with this particular plan. Pierce appeared none too thrilled either, pacing from side to side in front of them.

“Just do as I say. Is everyone ready?”

“But wait—“ protested the Twilek.

“Vette, please, do what I ask! There isn’t time for arguments!” snarled Valanthra. “Everyone in position now!”

She stepped forward. Calling on all her reserves of power, gathering all the dark side energy she could muster, she reached out for the blast door and bent her will to directing it upwards. After a moment, it slowly edged off the floor with a metallic groan, leaving enough of a gap to allow the others to roll under. The imperial soldiers went first, followed by Pierce and Broonmark. Vette slipped underneath, but then lingered and looked back at Valanthra, her eyes wide with fear and worry.

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT>

“Vette. Go now. Get. Back. To. The. Ship. NOW!” Valanthra growled through gritted teeth.

Vette reluctantly complied, sliding out of sight.

As soon as she was gone, Valanthra let the blast door drop with a loud cry, her strength almost spent. A few seconds later, her armour comm unit crackled into life.

“We’re on board, taking off now m’lord.”

“Good” she managed between gasps for breath. “Get a safe distance away. I have a plan—it might not work, but it’s a plan.”

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT. SIXTY SECONDS REMAINING>

“Oh shite, did that just say---“ Pierce’s voice was abruptly cut off, and Valanthra was left with only the alarms for company as she stood, doubled over and breathing hard.

 _I have to try this_ , she thought to herself.

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT. THIRTY SECONDS REMAINING>

She looked around the room she was trapped in _. I have to try, and possibly die, or not try at all and definitely die_. What a choice.

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT. FIFTEEN SECONDS REMAINING>

Pulling all that was left of her strength together into her core and holding it there, she positioned herself in a corner and waited for the right moment.

<WARNING: CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT. 10 SECONDS>

 Here goes. She closed her eyes and let her anger feed her. Not just yet….

<5-4-3-2>

Releasing everything she had left, she threw up an encircling force barrier just as the core detonated. An odd stillness descended.

Then—nothing.

**********

_Four days later._

Lana strode past Valanthra’s door security, barely registering their respectful salutations as she entered the turbolift and rode it up to the apartment. The doors opened, and she moved through the lobby, waving off 2V-R8’s polite greetings. As she rounded the corner, lost in thought, she barrelled headlong into Vette.

“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise. “Vette, I apologise. I’m afraid I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No harm done!” sang the cheery Twilek. “I take you’re here for a visit?”

“Yes, I am. The medbay, I assume?”

“Yeah. You know where it is?”

“I do.”

Vette paused. “She’s doing good you know. We were worried for a bit, but she’s on the mend now. Pretty impressive considering she faced an explosion head on and floated in space for a bit before we could pick her up.”

Lana frowned. “Yes, I heard about that.”

“Yeah.” Vette shuffled nervously from foot to foot, unsure of what else to say. “Yeah, um, I gotta go—stuff to do!” The Twilek disappeared off into another room, practically breaking into a jog as she did so.

Lana sighed and made for the stairs. She had felt everything of course—Valanthra’s pain, the massive expenditure of her power—like it was her own. They had not managed to speak since the incident, save for one brief holocall the day before. What if she hadn’t been so lucky? Or if the Fury couldn’t go back for her? Such thoughts only served to fuel her inner turmoil, which continued to burn fiercely as she reached Valanthra’s personal rooms.

She entered the medical bay, concerned at what she might find. Captain Quinn stood at a monitor with a datapad in hand, typing furiously. He immediately turned to her, apparently startled by her sudden appearance.

“Minister Beniko, if I had known you were coming, I might have---“

She waved her hand to interrupt him. “It’s absolutely fine, Captain. How is…..how is the patient?”

“She was critically injured as you know, but she is recovering quite well, my lord. She always has done with any type of injury. Her innate healing ability is one of the most impressive I have ever seen. It was her incredible strength in the Force that saved her.”

Lana managed a smile. “That’s good news. Can I see her?”

“She is just coming to the end of a session in the kolto tank – it’s through in the adjoining room if you wish to take a look.” He inclined his head respectfully to her, and turned back to his task.

Lana stepped through into the tank room. _There she was._

She walked over to the tank and looked up at Valanthra, clad only in her underwear and hooked up to the breathing apparatus customary in full immersion tanks. She looked ever so peaceful floating there in her kolto fluid bath, probably in marked contrast to how she had been a couple of days ago. Lana felt a pang of guilt. She placed her palm against the tank’s glass. Valanthra, obviously sensing her presence, opened her eyes, and returned the gesture.

_I’m okay._

Lana smiled. _Good. I’ll see you in a bit._

She took one last look at the warrior, then—reluctantly—left the medbay and went through to wait in the living room in Valanthra’s personal quarters.

About half an hour later the warrior finally appeared, dressed in a long soft robe and rubbing her loose hair with a towel. Lana stood up as she approached, concern etched on her face. Valanthra immediately pulled the fretting blonde Sith into a gentle embrace and softly kissed her forehead.

 “Oh Vala, what a relief it is to have you back with me at last, I’ve been so very worried. I felt it all, you know. How…….how do you feel now?”

“Not half bad actually, considering what happened” the warrior responded, releasing Lana and walking over to sit down in one of the soft chairs. “I have some new scars for the collection, though.” She dropped the towel on a nearby table.

Lana followed, and sat beside her on the arm of the chair. Valanthra draped an arm over Lana’s lap, stroking her leg.

“I’m sorry” Lana offered after a moment’s pause.

Valanthra frowned. “Sorry? What on earth for?”

“It was information from Sith Intelligence that put you on that mission. Put you in grave danger as it turns out. Information from the department _I_ control.” Lana looked away. “If you hadn’t been so lucky, if you…..if you had…..I could never forgive myself.”

“Lana, please. It wasn’t your fault at all. Please don’t think like that.”

“I can’t help it, I’m afraid. I feel I should claim some element of the responsibility for what transpired.”

Valanthra shifted in her seat. “Honestly, you don’t need to. The real blame lies with the Republic and their short-sighted leadership who can’t see where the real threat lies.”

Lana smiled weakly. “I know. Saresh appears to consider the situation an ideal opportunity to take advantage. The spirit of cooperation died on Yavin I suppose. Although the Republic’s involvement was governed by the Grand Master on that particular occasion of course.”

“Indeed.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“Vette was rather keen to point out that you mostly put yourself in harm’s way to protect the others” Lana ventured. “You shouldn’t put their lives above your own.”

“Lana—if I don’t, they won’t ever do the same for me.”

“You’re right again, of course” she sighed. “They are rather devoted to you.”

“We’ve been together a long time now. The feeling goes both ways. We’ve been through many dangerous missions—and that probably isn’t going to change anytime soon, given the state of things at present. But we’ll manage—we always have.”

Lana reached out and touched Valanthra’s face. “You’re one of the most powerful force-users in the galaxy, and what you did was astounding—I have every confidence in your abilities—but I’m still going to worry about you, despite how much you try to reassure me. Especially after this.”

“Well, I’m fine now. Mostly. So you can stop worrying.” Valanthra then smirked, before adopting a rather accurate impersonation of Lt. Pierce’s accent and gestures. “ _And anyway—It’s gonna take more than an explosion to the face to kill this Sith Lord._ ”

Lana laughed. “That was pretty good, you know. I’m impressed.”

“I’m happy to be of service, as always.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Lana beamed down at Valanthra, gently smoothing the warrior’s hair back from her face.

“Right” Valanthra said eventually. “I need to have a shower to wash off the rest of this kolto residue. Hopefully I can manage on my own, but then again…..” She shrugged and stood up, moved towards the bathroom, then stopped and turned back to Lana, a whisper of mischief in the smile that curved her lips.

Lana couldn’t stop herself from smiling back as she felt a warmth start to spread in her chest. The silky quality to Valanthra’s voice when she was in this sort of _playful_ mood had always had this effect on her. “Is that a hint? Are you suggesting that you would like some company?”

“I thought you would never ask.” The warrior grinned as she headed through to the shower room. Lana followed after her.

Valanthra untied her robe, then slid it off her shoulders, dropping it on the floor. Lana allowed herself to admire the rather fine view, her copper eyes roaming over the completely naked body before her. The warrior then looked over her shoulder to wink at Lana, before getting into the cubicle and turning on the water. Lana smiled to herself, shrugged, and removed all her own clothing and laid it over a nearby chair—then stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her.

The cubicle was reasonably large—certainly enough room _for two_ —and steam had already started to form, misting up the frosted glass. Lana moved over to Valanthra, briefly pressing her lips to the wet skin of her shoulder and then wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her close. Valanthra sighed and placed her hands over Lana’s. They remained this way for a minute or so, the warm water running over them and washing away the remaining soap suds from Valanthra’s skin.

Lana spoke first. “I’m not entirely sure I could be without you, you know.”

Valanthra twisted around to face her. “I’m not planning on going anywhere, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

“It’s just that—the thing is, there’s something about you that I’m scared to lose because I know I won’t find it in anyone else.”

“And I hope I don’t need to reassure you that the feeling is mutual, Lana.”

Valanthra smiled down at her, then kissed her softly, sliding her hand around the back of Lana’s neck and up into her damp hair. The kiss soon intensified, and Lana pressed the full length of her body against Valanthra, running her hands up the warrior’s sides to lightly touch the underside of her breasts. Valanthra murmured something indecipherable, then kissed Lana harder, before turning her around and gently pushing her up against the glass. A soft moan escaped from Lana’s lips as the warrior kissed down her neck, nipping gently at her skin. That _ever so soft_ mouth moved down to her chest, causing Lana to inhale sharply as Valanthra’s hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples as she took one into her mouth, running her warm tongue over and around. After a short while she did the same to the other, and Lana ran her fingers into the warrior’s hair, her breathing becoming increasingly more ragged along with her restraint—although admittedly, she had given that up some time ago as far as Valanthra was concerned.

Lana murmured words of encouragement as the kisses trailed down her stomach—not that Valanthra needed any such thing, she never had—feeling an eager heat flare insistently between her legs, coiling and tightening.

The warrior then kneeled before her, and in one swift move hooked Lana’s left leg over her right shoulder, ghosting her lips all the way up her inner thigh. The anticipation of what was to come made Lana’s skin flush just as much as the heat from the shower. The intensity of _feeling_ and desire between the two of them amplified through their bond, emotions and sensations moving freely back and forth, strengthening it still further—if that was even possible, Lana considered, every nerve in her body humming.

Her mind was instantly cleared of any coherent thought however as Valanthra’s tongue swept slowly up to her most sensitive part, circling around it a few times before descending. She braced herself with her right hand on Valanthra’s shoulder, and grappled blindly behind her with her left hand, trying to get purchase on something, _anything_ for extra support—eventually grabbing a small shelf and knocking off all the plastic bottles on it in the process. Lana arched her back as Valanthra gripped her hips, several increasingly loud moans escaping from her lips that she couldn’t hold back even if she tried. That _obliging_ tongue continued to lash with such skill and enthusiasm that Lana briefly wondered if she would be able to remain conscious, let alone standing.

Then, she felt…..something from Valanthra, a brief flash of…. _discomfort?_ cutting through her burning desire like a vibroblade, then disappearing as the warrior dismissed it with the faintest hint of frustration.

_Of course. Her injuries._

Lana willed herself out of the pleasurable haze and pushed back on Valanthra’s shoulders, catching her gaze as she raised her face.

“I felt that, you know—before you try to deny it” she managed between breaths. “This floor can’t be comfortable for you. Let’s go somewhere else.”

“I’m fine, I promise” Valanthra remonstrated. Then _that_ smile curved her lips as she added “I would kneel anywhere to be with you like this, Lana.”

“I don’t doubt it” smiled Lana, rubbing the warrior’s shoulder. “But all the same, let’s go through into the other room. Besides, I don’t trust my legs to keep me upright much longer.”

Valanthra stood up and gave Lana a soft kiss. “Very well. Let’s go.” She rung out her long hair, stepped out of the shower cubicle, and grabbed a towel to roughly dry herself off, before offering it to Lana to do the same.

They moved through to the bedroom, a cool breeze drifting in through an open window in the corner. Valanthra went over and pushed it shut—as soon as she turned around Lana wasted no time in flinging herself back into the warrior’s arms, kissing her hungrily. She could _feel_ Valanthra smiling.

“I see how this is…”

“Oh good” Lana murmured. I would hate to have to spell it out for you. Like last time.”

“Hey, that was only the once.”

“Again, with the talking.”

“You start----“

Lana cut short any reply Valanthra was planning to make by pressing their lips together once more, wrapping her arms around the warrior’s neck. As their mouths moved against each other, needy and insistent, Lana felt herself being gradually pushed backwards until the back of her legs met the edge of the bed. She climbed atop it on her knees, her heart hammering in her chest as Valanthra followed suit, grasping her waist and turning her around until her back pressed against the warrior’s chest.

The heavy rain lashed hard against the apartment windows, but Lana didn’t hear it. All her focus was on the way Valanthra’s mouth hovered mere millimetres above her neck, her breath making Lana’s skin tingle in anticipation. The way one hand slid slowly down her stomach.

“Please…” she whined, not certain it was possible to become any more tightly wound than she already was.

She gasped as Valanthra’s fingers reached their destination, and began to tease her in an excruciatingly slow, circular motion. Their pace gradually increased as Lana rolled her hips appreciatively, moaning softly as one eventually slipped inside her.

“ _Stars_ …” she whispered.

Lana reached a shaky arm up behind her to grasp the back of Valanthra’s neck, and slid her free hand on top of the warrior’s forearm that lay on her stomach. She could feel Valanthra’s full breasts pressing against her back periodically, their hot, slick skin sliding together with the movement—whether from residual shower water or sweat, Lana didn’t know and she didn’t care—all that mattered was the feeling of her lover’s lips on her neck and fingers between her legs. And those dextrous fingers were working _so_ _very_ hard, stoking the fire in her core as it burned brighter and hotter. She was close…

_No. Not just yet._

Lana spun around suddenly and threw herself against Valanthra, the unexpected movement knocking the warrior back into a sitting position against the rather large pile of cushions and pillows at the head of the bed. Valanthra gave a deep, sultry chuckle, a sound that resonated somewhere deep within Lana. She edged forward into Valanthra’s lap, kneeling above her—then kissed her hard as she took a hold of her hand and guided it back where she wanted it to be. Her head swam as Valanthra’s fingers dipped inside her once more—her soft moans soon becoming shorter and quicker. _Just hold on a little longer….._ she tried to tell herself.

“Oh _Lana…_ ” murmured Valanthra, her breath hot on Lana’s skin. “You feel _so_ ….”

That did it.

Valanthra’s voice in her ear wrapping around her name, dark with lust, completely broke whatever remained of Lana’s self-control and she finally ignited—the tightly coiled tension within her unravelling with a throaty cry. She collapsed forward into Valanthra’s arms, breathless and shaking, a surge of affection washing over her in waves, immediately returned by her lover.

After a moment, Lana composed herself as best she could, and sat up.

“Right. You. Now” she said.

Valanthra raised an eyebrow. “So demanding…” she growled, sliding herself down until she was almost lying flat on her back, Lana still positioned above her.

“You love it really.”

The warrior’s eyes darkened. “I do” she breathed, gazing up into Lana’s copper hues.

“Good.”

Lana bent her head and pressed her lips to Valanthra’s, lingering there for a while before slowly kissing down the warrior’s tattooed neck and into her upper chest, tasting the sweat on her olive skin. She caressed her breasts with gentle hands, flicking her tongue over her nipples before taking them in her warm mouth—much to Valanthra’s obvious pleasure, who swallowed hard and started to breathe faster.

“Mmmmm…” she purred, while raking her fingers through Lana’s still-damp hair.

Lana shuffled down, pushing Valanthra’s legs apart as soon as she was able to, taking no small amount of delight at how _slick_ the warrior’s inner thighs already were. She wasted no time in licking them clean, kissing and nipping at the soft skin until she reached the source. This would not take long.

Valanthra inhaled sharply as Lana’s tongue started to work, her hands fisting the sheets. Lana licked slowly upwards, working her tongue around before moving back down. The scent and taste of her made Lana’s core flutter anew as she continued to repeat the motion. That, and the knowledge that she was now the only one who would see the mighty Wrath in this particular state of vulnerability, the only one who was allowed to _touch_ her like this—and fate willing, it would always be this way.

She slid a finger into Valanthra’s soft heat, then another, slowly moving them out and back in again as the warrior rewarded her with continuously louder and shorter moans. Lana sped up the pace, eventually pressing her tongue firmly against Valanthra’s clit once more.

Valanthra gave a loud cry as she shuddered her release, arching her back as she clenched around Lana’s fingers. Lana waited until she started to relax, then withdrew, eventually moving up to lie beside her.

“Well” ventured the warrior after a short silence, her breathing still heavy.

“Well indeed.” Lana stroked Valanthra’s shoulder, then traced her collar bone.

A further pause.

Valanthra chuckled softly. “I’m afraid I can’t think of anything else to say right now.”

“You? Lost for words? I can scarcely believe it.”

“I know. But there it is.”

 “Come here and hold me then, love. If it’s not _too_ much trouble…”

Valanthra laughed and turned on her side, pulling Lana into a warm embrace. “I think I can manage that.”

And there they remained until sleep took them.

 

 


End file.
